After Hours
by babsyboo
Summary: Who knew she would meet the love of her life through a mishap in a checkout line? /short snippets, rated M/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"What do you mean my card declined!" A pristine haired demoness exclaimed as she swiped it angrily.

The clerk looked at the woman, _obviously_ startled. "Miss.. Miss. I'm sorry about this misfortune but beating up the machine won't make it work…" she teetered off as the demoness glared at her. The worker felt terrible for the woman, and she was only buying a small gift.

"I'll cover it for you, Miss." The human clerk piped up with a forced smile as she pulled a 10 out of her own wallet.

"I do NOT need your pity, human." The hot-headed woman huffed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"My name is Kagome, miss." The short woman stated slowly, tapping her name tag with a manicured nail.

"I did not ask… Kagome, anyhow thank you for picking up my bill. It's been a terrible day," the customer paused,"I'm Anka." She finished softly.

Anka gave Kagome a fleeting look of softness before picking up her bag and all but sprinting out of the store.

Kagome sifted through her wallet in dismay. _What am I going to eat with 65 cents?_

* * *

So from now on each chappier will be like… 100-300 words now. Just a small introduction :)

P.S. I do plan on updating MH :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The young miko huffed as she scrounged up a feeble $1.24 for her dinner that night from scavenging the nooks of her car.

Kagome looked up in her car's rearview mirror and pulled her hair into a somewhat decent bun.

"Why did I offer up the only money I had," she hissed as she slumped against her steering wheel. The girl banged her head on the top of her wheel a couple of times before putting her keys into the ignition.

The car roared to life and she pulled out of the Walmart parking lot.

Her stomach growled potently on her way to the McDonald's near her house.

She pulled into the drive through and honked at a idiotic driver, oblivious to how she was backing out. Her day was already terrible, paying for damages on her car that she wouldn't be able to afford would be icing on the damn cake.

Kagome looked solemnly at the big sign with all of the foods she could've chosen from.

"Damn me and my kindness," She grumbled as she lamented and ordered off the dollar menu.

* * *

Just putting out a few chapters to kind of mold it a tad, Sesshomaru will be introduced soon, no worries.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome ate her meager four-piece McNugget while driving home. After about fifteen minutes the priestess made it to her small apartment, which just overlooked the shrine she cared for.

After parking her car and getting ready for her shift at the shrine, she began to make the small walk to the family destination.

"Hello Kagome!" Her mother called across the clearing while she was sweeping. Kagome made a small bow to the Goshinbuko tree before waving at her mom with a smile.

"Hi Ma!" The young woman yelled to her before making her rounds on the shrine, greeting and blessing people as they came through.

As she was reading a book the shrine maiden felt a soft caress to her reiki that encompassed the shrine, and looked up to see a tall male.

It startled her even more that he was a youkai, A very powerful one at that. Nevertheless Kagome looked him in the eyes and smiled genuinely. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked politely before being startled by him making a sudden movement, and in his large hand was a $10 bill.

She reached out to take the bill and realized he looked startling familiar. Her hand gently caressed his as a spark shot down her spine. She looked up at him again and this time dangerous golden eyes met a bright blue sea.

* * *

I'll try to update this story regularly, please give feedback and reviews :) see you on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome coughed awkwardly before pulling her hand away with the folded bill. She looked into his smoldering eyes and wondered just where she had seen them before.

Setting aside her confusion she smiled softly, "Are you a friend of the lady from the checkout line?" Kagome asked the strange male. Then only response she received was a soft 'Hn' before he turned to leave.

"Ah, excuse me sir but I haven't learned your name. It'd be very impolite of me to take your money without," Kagome breath hitched as he met her stare intensely and she continued breathlessly,"…knowing it." She finished with a brilliant light in her eye.

"It is Sesshomaru, and yours?" He replied, his deep bravado rumbling throughout his chest. His beast rattled gently in his mind when he saw the powerful woman before him tint pink with a blush.

"I am Kagome, thank you for your gift." The raven haired beauty says happily.

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically before relinquishing a small smirk.

"Kagome, I am only paying you back. The money is no gift, just a repayment. Thank" you for your selflessness." With that he turned with a swish of silver hair and disappeared with the wind.

* * *

:) been a while!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome exited her shower with a soft sigh. She walked over the the mirror covered in a dark, fluffy towel.

After drying her hair and body, she put on a thin tee that was four times her size and cheeky underwear.

She padded over to her bed and gently climbed in with an exhale of relief.

"Thank kami." She whispered as she looked up at her dimly lit ceiling. The cars racing along the road below her balcony calmed her senses as sleep lulled her. The young woman set her alarm and pulled her covers up to her mouth and giggled girlishly.

"He was so handsome!" The priestess exclaimed as she wriggled under her sheets. Leaving the thought aside she fell asleep quickly and deeply, preparing herself for a busy day tomorrow.

Golden eyes gleamed from the corner of her room as one of it's thin, silver eyebrows raised.

"Hn." Was the only soft rumble the intruder made as he watched the shrine maiden sleep.

* * *

:)


End file.
